


Let Me

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Gentle Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During Hana's recovery after the attack, Yuna refuses to have sex with her, but Hana has had enough of that.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for: [D.VA/D.Mon, Yuna makes tender careful love after Hana got injured in “Shooting Star”](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3508565)

The doctors haven't allowed Hana entry to the training hall or the mechs' department yet. Knowing Hana well enough, they've given strict orders to the staff to keep Hana away from any machine she can fly.

Of course, Hana has been living in the base for the past two years, she knows how to get to where she wants without drawing attention.

And perhaps, Yuna knows her as good because when Hana sneaks into the Mechs' Department; patiently taking slow steps while leaning on her crutch, she finds Yuna standing beside her newly-built mech's compartment.

"We had a bet," Yuna informs her. "I won, so the dinner's on me tonight. Whatever you want."

"First of all, how could you do bets about me?" Hana replies, inching closer. "Second, what was it about?"

"How long would it take you to come here after hearing the news," Yuna says, helping her stand before the compartment. "Everyone thought you would come here after midnight, when they're asleep and no one's here."

It is five P.M.

Hana grudgingly accepts the help. She's still upset with her girlfriend, but after going to extreme lengths to get here, she could use the rest now.

"No one's ever here at this hour. Even though they should, I think," Hana replies, her mind completely drawn to the new, shining pink mech.

It's almost identical to Tokki. It has the same design and hue, the same weapons and adorable glimmer, but it's jarringly new and empty of scars and traces that the battles Hana had fought left.

Yuna hugs her from behind.

Hana rests her hand on Yuna's, staring at every inch of her new mech.

There is silence all around her, but it isn't forced, it's gently offered by Yuna.

"It's so different," Hana says absently. "So empty."

Yuna tightens the hug a little.

" _It_. It's even an it," Hana adds, falling in awe as she remembers her old mech. "How am I going to pilot it?"

"Exactly like how you did the old one. Brilliantly."

Hana furrows her brows, and looks at her girlfriend. It isn't like Yuna to say cheesy things, that's Jae-eun's job.

Yuna's lips twitch, she's clearly embarrassed.

But Hana's heart is full. Content.

"You will do well, more than well," Yuna finally says, and that's when Hana gets the irresistible urge to kiss her.

  
She doesn't mean to be bold, especially not while they're in a public place, but Yuna's lips are soft against her, loving, and Hana wants more of that. She turns fully, careless of her crutch and injured leg, and opens her mouth with sudden eagerness.

Yuna kisses her deeply that Hana hums in satisfaction, pressing onto her. She pushes her tongue past Yuna's lips and that's when Yuna realizes what they're doing.

She awakens from the numbing passion that they've fallen into and pulls back.

Yuna looks around, mortified.

Hana doesn't get to be upset about the broken moment, Yuna barely holds her hand in public.

"We should get back. Practice starts in..." Yuna says nervously.

_In two hours. Practice starts in two hours._

Still Hana is curious.

"Is it the casts? Am I not able to turn you on when I'm like this?"

"What? No!" Yuna lets out, then abruptly lowers her voice. "I mean, of course you still turn me on, Hana, why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you refuse to touch me!" Hana replies, her frustration seeping into her voice.

"We're in the middle of the mechs' department, for heavens' sake, Hana."

"Last night we weren't, and neither the night before. And the nights before that," Hana says, folding her arms. "Every time I kiss you a little more or hold you a little tighter, you pull away."

She sounds like she's whining, and Hana knows this, but it's been very tiring. The longing, the craving, the lust.

"I'm fine, I told you. You aren't going to break me if we had sex, Yuna," she finishes, tears pooling in her eyes as she remembers the last time they made out.

It hadn't started as such, but after fooling around on Hana's bed, Yuna ended up partially on top of her, their lips on each other, molding perfectly, and their bodies hot and mellow against each other.

It had felt so good, until Hana's eagerness won, prompting her to reach her hand inside Yuna's top. Yuna had jolted, blinking fast and mumbling something about Hana's need to rest and sleep.

"If you don't want to do it while I'm like this, then say it already."

Yuna parts her lips in shock, eyes widen in a way that tugs at Hana's heart.

"You think I'm disgusted?"

"I don't know what to think," hana answers, tears brimming despite her awareness that crying over this feels a little stupid. "I've rarely got to see you ever since the attack, and you shut me down every time I touch you!"

Yuna shakes her head, hands clenching into fists.

Hana wipes her tears with the back of her hand. She feels embarrassed, so she turns to leave, her chest hurting, but Yuna stops her.

"I know how much I want to be with you," she says quietly, eyes fixed on the ground. "How much I _need_ to feel you on me, around me. Ever since you got out of the hospital, all I could think of is making love to you in every possible. That's why I'm keeping my distance, Hana. That's the only reason why."

Hana's heart pounds in her chest, heat coiling into heavy knots and centering in her cheeks because Yuna rarely speaks explicitly when it comes to sex.

"I... I didn't ask you for that," Hana replies, hurt resolving into something softer. "I know you won't ever hurt me— no, I don't just know, I trust you. I trust that you won't ever be careless with me."

Yuna meets her with silence, so Hana inches closer, brushes Yuna's hair behind her ear.

"It's still selfish of me. You were hurt, you were badly hurt, Hana."

A pang seizes Hana's heart as memories flash in her head, but she closes her eyes, reminding herself that she had not lost. That she is still standing and that she has Yuna.

She strokes Yuna's cheek. "Not if I want you just as much, maybe even more. I need to feel you, Yuna."

  
Hana now gets bold, she closes the gap between them, but leaves a heartbeat between their lips.

"You know," she says in a low voice. "I can touch myself and get on with it, I've tried, believe me, but it takes a lot of effort, energy, and imagination, and I _am_ supposed to not do excessive activities."

She enjoys the blush creeping up Yuna's neck, enjoys the way Yuna tightens her hold around her all of a sudden and the way she subtly leans to take her lips with her own but holds herself back.

"You touching me instead would be a very good alternative."

"Hana, are you sure?"

"Why don't you take me back to my room and find out?"

It's almost like their first time. Nervous smiles and red cheeks, careful touches and timid attempts at seeking pleasure.

Almost.

This time, Yuna is shuddering in her arms while Hana eagerly deepens their kiss and presses her good leg on Yuna's hip.

Yuna goes rigid, but she doesn't pull away, her weight remains fully supported by her hands.

It's quiet in the sleeping quarters with the rest of their squad being occupied. They'll probably start preparing for practice soon, intending to start practicing trio formations until Yuna joins them as she's _busy with such an important task_.

Hana smiles into the kiss, remembering Yuna's strained voice as she informed their teammates about the unexpected delay.

Her smile lingers as Yuna kisses her jaw and cheek.

 _She's distracting herself,_ Hana can tell. She's distracting herself from Hana's lips, she does that when she's far gone in her desire.

That provokes Hana's lust even further, it gets so hot that it should feel suffocating, but it doesn't. With Yuna on top of her; breathless, half naked, and desperately resisting her evident desire, Hana can only breathe deeply.

"It's okay," Hana mutters when Yuna kisses her again but breaks the kiss far sooner than Hana's liking. "You won't hurt me."

Yuna clenches her jaw, whimpering as their warmth become one. She's sweating and trembling, her blood bumping so fast and so hard that Hana can feel her pulse when she lets her hands wander on her body.

Yet, Yuna is firm about remaining tame.

"Let me— let me lead," she says, a dark look so apparent in her eyes.

Knots twist in Hana's stomach, her pussy clenches and drips and yearns for Yuna's touch.

She nods and lies back comfortably as Yuna slowly and gingerly plants soft kisses down her neck.

She's soft, but her hunger is sheer behind that softness. She sucks the tender flesh, and licks where Hana likes it the most.

  
Hana feels numb, being showered with such a tender kind of passion where she's barely giving anything in return is new to her. So she keeps touching Yuna, keeps grazing her back lightly with her fingernails, and sighs of relief keep on falling past her lips.

Yuna's kisses are full of love and care and lust, and Hana fails at remaining still because of them. She moans all of a sudden, and bucks her hips in search for friction.

She whines when she barely feels anything, and that draws a smile to Yuna's lips.

"Be patient," Yuna whispers as her hand caresses Hana's hip.

"Two months of not having orgasms is patience."

"Seven weeks," Yuna says, chuckling. "It's barely been seven weeks, Hana."

"It feels a lot more than that when you don't get to do anything the whole day, all right?" Hana says, huffing, to which Yuna answers with comforting strokes on her waist. Her smile lingers as she pecks and nibbles at her neck.

She coaxes Hana's annoyance completely out with that before she takes off Hana's clothes with shaky hands, rapt eyes fixed on Hana's.

  
Hana absently touches Yuna's cheek, driven by love and longing.

 _They've been through a lot together,_ Hana thinks fleetingly, and that gets her to pull Yuna down for a long, heated kiss.

  
Yuna kisses her as though she wants to savor every inch of her mouth, but she remains gentle. Even when she cups Hana's breast.

Hana's breath catches in her throat, pleasure instantly spreads through her body and pools in her groin warmly.

She pulls Yuna onto her with her leg and hands until Yuna's thigh is pressed against her pulsing pussy.

Yuna keeps going, she kisses her neck as her hand kneads Hana's breast, then slowly pinch the hardened peak.

Hana's hips move on their own accord now, rocking and falling into a satisfying pace. But Yuna remains true to her words, she carefully presses harder and the friction gets better. So much better that Hana mewls endlessly, causing Yuna's wetness to seep through the fabric of her uniform.

It's an entire pleasure in its own right, so Hana holds Yuna's butt without her control.

Yuna jerks unsteadily, gasping, and that must have worried her because she pulls away.

Hana loses it then.

"Stay!" She pleads, her hips rocking against nothing. "Yuna-ya, c'mon, I really need to come."

Yuna doesn't object this time, she nods shakily and — with furrowed brows, the kind that makes her look adorable whenever she's focusing hard on something — pulls down her panties.

Hana can see and _feel_ threads of her arousal sticking to her thighs.

Yuna's lips part instantly, eyes fixate on the newly exposed area long enough for Hana to actually blush.

"Stop staring," Hana whines, pulling Yuna back on top of her.

Yuna is fleetingly embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful, Hana," Yuna says, a glimmer of love and awe written all over her face.

It's the loudest _I love you_ Yuna ever says.

Hana wants to reply that, but Yuna leans forward and kisses her deeply, and that distract her to the point where words disappear from her mind.

She tugs at Yuna's uniform, helps her out of it; out of her bra and underwear, and ends up whimpering shamelessly when Yuna aligns their pussies together and she feels how wet and hot she is.

She's sensitive, very sensitive that she digs her fingers harshly in Yuna's shoulders even though Yuna hasn't even moved yet.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move," Hana breathes out in a rush, "I think I'll come if you do."

Yuna turns stiff, burying her face into the pillow under Hana's head.

"That's the point, you know," she says with a shuddering breath.

"Well, yeah, but not this quick," Hana replies, her chest heaving.

Yuna whimpers when Hana presses her fingers harder in an attempt to push the deliciously weakening wave away, her pussy leaks onto hers.

Hana misses that so much, but she manages to hold herself back. She relaxes under her girlfriend, sighing. "Damn it. See? That's why we should have had sex when we first wanted it."

Yuna seems unable to answer, her pussy is pulsing strongly, but she kisses her temple.

"I'll make it up to you now. And tomorrow, and all the days after."

"You better," Hana replies, lower lip jutting forward as Yuna returns to fondling her body gently.

Hana's eyes flutter closed, the sensation of Yuna's breasts against hers is sweet and dizzying, and Hana relishes it all.

Yuna pays much attention to her breasts, she leans down to suck on a stiff nipple and hums in content. The motion draws tears of joy and pleasure to Hana's eyes, and draws more of Yuna's wetness to paint Hana's body.

That builds Hana's pleasure further, and Yuna adjusting herself again to meet her eyes as she lowers her hand to Hana's pussy and cups it makes her tremble, spread her legs wider in welcoming.

Hana can practically sees the storm of wanton lust and firm willpower in Yuna's eyes as she presses her palm once before maintaining her resistance and keeping her touch gentle.

But Hana can't take it anymore, she holds Yuna's wrist, urging her, and kisses her fervently. "Touch me, do it properly," she whispers.

Yuna takes that as her final reassurance because she does touch her. She coats her fingers with Hana's wetness, making sure to brush her swollen clit teasingly in every pass. Then she eases her fingers inside; two digits easily slid into slick heat.

Hana groans loud, tenses and relaxes.

Yuna kisses her lovingly, her hunger remains an undercurrent that only consumes Hana. It makes Hana giddy, jaw hangs open.

Yuna builds her a great wave with firm and deep thrusts, never rough, not even close. Each and every one of them serves the purpose skillfully.

She still doesn't let go of Yuna's wrist, she doesn't even realize she's still holding it, too lost in the feeling of Yuna's mouth on her, in how full she feels with Yuna's fingers inside her, with her warmth and scent and wetness.

Then the pleasure becomes overwhelming and a stream of mewls falls past Hana's lips.

Yuna sucks on her lip, trembling still while she rubs Hana's clit with her thumb. And when she adds a third finger, Hana gasps sharply, the stretch feels so good that the fulfilling high burst in her groin, then burns throughout her whole body until she's arching her back uncontrollably.

  
Yuna holds her through it all, sweetly whispering. _I've got you._

It is the utmost of ease, it is the most healing that Hana feels after the attack, and it is full of glimmering stars amidst a comfortable blackness.


End file.
